Viva Namida
' ]Viva Namida' (ビバナミダ Biba Namida) is the Japanese opening theme of Space Dandy. The opening theme was performed by Yasuyuki Okamura. Lyrics Short Ver. Japanese=TBA |-|Romaji= Doko kara kita ka nante wakaranai hodo no hibi de Kono tokoro koi no shuukan wasureta hisashiburi da ne (Everybody come on!) Warera ni totte jinsei wa waga mi o gofun hansei shite Chougouin na kimi jueru hazuseba Sabishige na sono bibou Tama niwa abare na shararura to namida tobashite Nagareru hoshi mite tanjun da Mina onaji ningen da Viva namida kobore ochite yukeba ii jan Muda ja nai Tomaranai ima no kimi ga suki Namida namida sou nan' da Sono namida boku ni yudanete kurenai ka Nana korobi ya oki Tomo ni yuku! Mata saikou tte kikasete Namida namida, zai jien! |-|English= These days, I don't know where I've come from I've forgotten the ways of love 'cause it's been a while (Everybody come on!) For us, life is a five minutes' introspection You're real pushy, but when your jewel is taken away, Your beauty is touched by sadness Sometimes sending tears flying with a wild sha-lalu-la Looking at the shooting stars, it's simple We're all human Viva tears, it's okay for them to overflow, baby They're not wasted Can't stop, I love you like this Tears, tears, that's right Those tears, will you leave them to me? When you fall, get right back up again Let's go together! Tell me "This is the best" again Tears, tears, goodbye! Full Ver. Japanese=どこから来たかなんて わからないほどの日々で このところ恋の習慣 忘れた　久しぶりだね 我らにとって人生は、我が身を五分反省して 超強引な君　ジュエル　外せば さびしげなその美貌 Hey マンマ・ミーア・ベイビー! それぞれが見失った 遥か遠き花火を 夢で見るごとに　痛いんだ 胸が痛い　どうかしてたよ 悩み事あるんじゃない? 今なら受け止めモナムール 戻れないほど　アクセル踏んでごらん 子供じゃないなら たまには　暴れな　シャラルラと　涙飛ばして 流れる星見て　単純だ　皆同じ人間だ ビバナミダ　こぼれおちてゆけばいいじゃん 無駄じゃない 止まらない　今の君が好き ナミダナミダ　そうなんだ その涙　僕にゆだねてくれないか 七転び八起き 共に行く! また最高って聞かせて ナミダナミダ　再見! いくら便利なれど　文明はリスキーなもの だから電車を飛びおり　会いにいこう ミニ履く子　いつも気になるよ だから電話もかけずに　会いにいこう 眠りの解けた瞬間　いつも涙にくれるよ 隣には誰もいなくて　寂しく　いつも泣けるよ あの時もっとこうしてりゃ　手探り寄せる必然性 もどれないほど　抱きしめたいよ ドキドキしたいから たまには　暴れな　シャラルラと　涙飛ばして 流れる星見て　単純だ　皆同じ人間だ ビバナミダ　こぼれおちてゆけばいいじゃん 無駄じゃない 止まらない　今の君が好き ナミダナミダ　そうなんだ その涙　僕にゆだねてくれないか 七転び八起き 共に行く! また最高って聞かせて ナミダナミダ　再見! いくら便利なれど　星は未知なもの だから電車を飛びおり　会いにいこう ミニ履く子　いつも気になるよ だから電話もかけずに　会いにいこう |-|Romaji= Doko kara kita ka nante Wakaranai hodo no hibi de Kono tokoro koi no shuukan Wasureta hisashiburi da ne EVERYBODY COME ON Warera ni totte jinsei wa, waga mi wo gofun hansei shite Chou gouin na kimi jueru hazuseba Sabishige no sono bibou HEY MAMA MIA BABY Sorezore ga miushinatta Haruka tooki hanabi wo Yume de miru goto ni itai nda Mune ga itai douka shiteta yo EVERYBODY COME ON Nayami goto aru njanai Ima nara uketome MON AMOUR Modorenai hodo AXEL funde goran Kodomo janai nara Tama ni wa abare na SHALALULA to namida kobashite Nagareru hoshimite tanjun da mina onaji ningen da VIVA NAMIDA kobore ochite yukeba ii jan Muda janai Tomaranai ima no kimi ga suki NAMIDA NAMIDA sou nanda Sono namida boku ni yudanete kurenai ka Nana koro bi yaoki Tomo ni yuku ! mata saikou tte kikasete NAMIDA NAMIDA zai jian HEY COME ON BABY Ikura benri naredo bunmei wa RISKYna mon Dakara densha wo tobi ori ai ni ikou MINI haku ko itsumo ki ni naru yo Dakara denwa mo kakezuni ai ni ikou HEY BABY COME ON Nemuri ni toketa shunkan itsumo namida ni kureru yo Tonari ni wa daremo inakute sabishiku itsumo nakeru yo EVERYBODY COME ON Ano toki motto koushiterya tesaguri yoseru hitsuzensei Modorenai hodo dakishimetai yo DOKIDOKI shitai kara Tama ni wa adare na SHALALULA to namida kobashite Nagareru hoshimite tanjun da mina onaji ningen da VIVA NAMIDA kobore ochite yukeba ii jan Muda janai Tomaranai ima no kimi ga suki NAMIDA NAMIDA sou nanda Sono namida boku ni yudanete kurenai ka Nana koro bi yaoki Tomo ni yuku ! mata saikou tte kikasete NAMIDA NAMIDA zai jian HEY COME ON BABY Ikura benri naredo hoshi wa michi na mon Dakara densha wo tobi ori ai ni ikou MINI haku ko itsumo ki ni naru yo Dakara denwa mo kakezuni ai ni ikou |-|English= Where did this come from? I don’t know these days Recently you forgot this habit of love It’s been a while, huh (Everybody come on) Life for us is, five minute self-reflections If you take off that ultra-aggressive jewel It looks good alone Hey, mama mia, baby! Each lost sight of The far distant fireworks Every time I see a dream It hurts my heart somehow (Everybody come on) Don’t have any worries? From now take Mon Amour Don’t ever go back, hit the accelerator You’re not a child Once in a while, you don’t need to stop the rampaging tears Watch the stars flow, it’s simple, you’re still the same person Viva Namida (tears)*, it’s not good if you stop yourself It’s not a waste Don’t stop, I like you now Namida, namida, that’s right These tears, don’t you trust me? Seven fall, eight happened Together let’s go! Let’s be the best Namida, namida, goodbye! However conveinient, civilization is risky So let’s go jump off an electric train I’m always worried about children in miniskirts So let’s go meet without a phone The moment I found sleep always brings me to tears With no one next to me, it was lonely, I always cried At that time, I just talked more, fumbling in my need to approach I can’t go back, I just want a hug I want my heart to pound Once in a while, you don’t need to stop the rampaging tears Watch the stars flow, it’s simple, you’re still the same person Viva namida, it’s not good if you stop yourself It’s not a waste Don’t stop, I like you now Namida, namida, that’s right These tears, don’t you trust me? Seven fall, eight happened Together let’s go! Let’s be the best Namida, namida, goodbye! However convenient, the stars are unknown So let’s go jump off an electric train I’m always worried about children in miniskirts So let’s go meet without a phone Trivia *It has been confirmed by Jason DeMarco, who is in charge of Toonami, that the reason for the absence of Viva Namida was because of licensing issues and timing. They have since started showing th original opening. Category:Music